


Frosted Happiness and Chocolate Warmth

by DragonRose35



Series: A Very Uncharted Christmas Collection [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Female Slash, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Posted From Fanfiction.Net - White Wolf Fan Fiction)</p><p>(-4-)</p><p>In which there is an epic snowball fight that even Sully gets involved in and delicious hot chocolate for our heroes afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosted Happiness and Chocolate Warmth

It all starts with a simple suggestion to walk to the park, on such a nice sunny day, snow layered on the ground and sparkling with the sunlight like a thousand crystals. Elena and Nathan had agreed that they could all use a walk, after staying inside for most of the weekend, though Sully had pointed out the reason _why_ they had, since it was 'balls freezing outside'. But eventually the puppy and the dove, so dubbed by their amused lovers, were able to convince the others to go outside _with_ them.

To the park.

Sully complained every step of the way and Drake was admittedly getting tired of it, so, with a secret grin towards Elena, he'd grabbed a fist full of snow, not bothering to pack it well enough, before sneaking up to the grouching old man. The shout of surprise and 'Jesus fuck, that's cold!' was completely worth giggling over, Nathan doubling over with the force of his laughter, Chloe and Elena joining while Flynn just simply rolled his eyes. "What the fuck was that for kid!?"

"Ah, come on, lighten up a little, it's just some snow~" Drake grinned cheekily, barely managing to avoid a swipe to the back of his head before he dashed back over to his boyfriend. "And anyway, we're at the park now so you may as well just sit back and relax, _or_ you can have some fun with us."

"Yeah, no chance Nate, I'll just be over here, _watching_." Sullivan snarked and Drake snorted, snickering to himself.

That snicker was short lived, when he was hit with a snowball at his back and he cried out, flailing as he turned around, eyes wide, only to see Chloe with a devious grin, tossing a well packed snowball in the air with one hand, her other on her hip. "Oh shit!" he cursed, ducking out of the way when Chloe threw her second snowball, Flynn and Elena laughing at the two.

"Come on darling, you can do better than that!" Flynn cheered Chloe on and Drake gaped at the older man, looking strangely hurt.

"W-what!? You're supposed to be on _my_ side, Flynn, you asswipe!" he scowled before trying to, and ultimately failing at, throwing a snowball at the still laughing Brit. This only caused the Brit to laugh harder and Drake's cheeks heated up at the embarrassment that his snowball had fallen apart before it had so much as _reached_ Flynn. "N-no fair, I-I-" he cried out again, when another snowball was pelted at him and he dove behind Flynn, hiding before staring at the two girls, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock and poorly hidden jealousy.

Because it hadn't been Chloe that hit him this time, no, it had been _Elena_ freaking _Fisher_ …!

"Oh my god, mate, even _Elena_ throws better than you do!" Chloe howled with laughter and Drake scowled.

"I-it's not my fault that I've never really had anybody to throw snowballs at…!" he snapped before deciding it was better to stop talking, as soon as both girls gathered ammunition, and he made a run for it, snow pelting him along the way. "N-no, hey! I give, I give! F-Flynn!" he whined and the older male laughed, grinning cheekily before finally relenting, going to his lover's aid.

They both gathered behind a few trees that were placed closely together, hidden remotely by both bark and snow covered bushes. "Alright love, I think it's time to show those girls how things are done, don't you think?" the Brit smirked, looking at his still pouting lover, the latter covered in flakes of snow clinging to his jacket and scarf. Flynn smiled sweetly, reaching out to ruffle Drake's hair, removing what snowflakes had gathered there, before leaning in and kissing the younger man. "Come on sweetheart, let's see about making a few snowballs."

Nodding his head, Nathan watched intently as Flynn gathered snow in his hands, packing it together tightly into a near perfect ball of snow. Blinking his eyes in bewilderment, because _how_ does one do that  _anyway_? he then watched as Flynn packed another one before handing the first to Nathan and nodding his head behind them, beyond their cover.

"Give up already mate? Well, that was easier than I thought!" Chloe taunted and Drake huffed, crouching low like he would in a gunfight, before finally popping up and out, throwing the snowball at Chloe as Flynn threw his own at Elena. Elena squealed with laughter when the snow hit her in her side, a bright happy smile on her face, while Chloe barked out a laugh when she dodged the snowball Nathan threw at her, though _barely_ , Drake was happy to say, feeling rather smug that he had _almost_ hit Chloe back. "Oh it's _on_!" Chloe shouted at them as she gathered more snowballs for her and Elena, both moving to a relatively low park wall that managed to serve well as their barricade.

Sending a wink towards Nathan, Flynn took as many snowballs as he could carry before moving on to his own cover, pelting snowballs at the girls when they popped up and dodging them equally as easily as he moved. Nathan panicked for a moment, seeing as how he was poor at making a snowball himself, before recalling how Flynn made his own.

After a few rather pathetic attempts, he managed to make one that seemed kind of perfect before grinning wide as he spotted his target. The old man had made himself comfy on one of the bark benches, a book in his hands, as the four had started their snowball fight, and what better opportunity than this to test out his snowball making skills?

"Hey Sully!" Nathan called out, just a second before he threw the snowball, howling in laughter when the old man looked up, only to be pelted in the head with the snow, which had almost been in danger of coming apart seconds before it hit it's mark.

"Oh yeah?!" Sully spat out the snow that fell into his mouth when the snowball had broke, glaring dangerously at the still laughing treasure hunter. "I'll teach him to throw snowballs at me…" he growled out, setting his book on the bench, before gathering snow in his hands, shaping it into a perfectly round, perfectly hard snowball. Smirking, he threw the ball at Nathan with aim he thankfully hadn't lost over the years and hit the boy perfectly in the square of his chest, effectively knocking Nathan back on his ass with a shout of shock and pain. "Ha! What now?" Sully taunted, only to curse when another snowball hit him, but not from Nathan, from Flynn, whose eyes were narrowed in mock-anger.

"You wanna try that again, mate?" Flynn taunted, and Sully gaped at him, disbelieving, even as Nathan scrambled up and ducked behind Flynn, grinning cheekily at the old man.

"Wha-!?" Sully sputtered in protest, " _He_ started it!" he pointed an angry finger at Nathan who only laughed when Sully was pelted with another snowball and as Flynn got ready to make another one Chloe darted around, grinning wide, Elena following behind her.

"Well now, doesn't this look like fun?" she said teasingly, turning Sully's attention to her and the old man stepped back carefully, clearly knowing that he was outnumbered.

"Now hold on a damn minute, I'm outnumbered four to one, that's hardly fair!" he tried to weasel his way out of what was clearly going to happen, but the second that Drake gathered his own snowball, all hope was lost for one Victor Sullivan.

"Don't be like that, Sully! You've had worse odds before," he said, voice teasing and smirk devious, before suddenly snowballs were being thrown at Sullivan, his book finally forgotten as he scrambled to get snowballs to throw back.

" _This isn't a gunfight_!" Sully's cry was inevitably drowned out by laughter.

-0-

"Ah, so cold!" Drake whined, shivering as he removed his soaked jacket, throwing it over the counter as they entered Chloe's house, because she just so happened to have a fireplace they could all warm up beside.

"It's your own damn fault for wearing that thin arse jacket!" Chloe puffed out at him, glaring at said cloth like it had personally offended her. Knowing Chloe though, it probably has just by existing.

Rolling his eyes, Drake made his way into the living room, plopping down in front of the fire that Elena had just started up and he moaned at the sudden warmth surrounding him from it. "Man, how come we don't have a fireplace in our apartment, Flynn?" Nathan whined, looking up at his lover once the other had settled on the couch just a few feet away from where he sat on the floor.

Snorting, Flynn gave Drake a look that clearly said, 'You're joking right?' before sighing, "Because there is no telling how long it will take you to burn the entire complex down with a fireplace." he answered and Drake felt his cheeks heat up when Elena giggled and Chloe snorted in laughter.

"W-what!? That's not true!" he argued, only to met with an unimpressed glower from his lover. "O-okay, fine, sure, whatever…" he relented, turning his attention back to the fire before perking up when Elena said something about making hot chocolate. "Yes, finally! Hot cocoa is just what I need right now, no joke." he scrambled to get up, following Elena into the kitchen where they proceeded to make their frothy deliciousness. As a side thought, Drake had also managed to make Flynn a cup of his favorite tea, which seemed odd that Chloe had a box of it, making sure it was as hot as his own cocoa before going back into the living room.

Setting the drinks on the table, he plopped down in Flynn's lap and got comfortable, ignoring Flynn's half-protest and Chloe's snicker at the action. Reaching out, Drake made his apology by giving Flynn the tea before taking his own hot chocolate to hide the grin on his face when Flynn not only thanked him verbally, but also with a kiss.

Flynn moaned into the coffee and Chloe laughed, "Oi, get a room!" Drake followed in laughter once he realized she had been talking to Flynn about the tea.

"What? This stuff is to die for, I swear," Flynn argued, only snorting when Elena returned, giggling to herself.

"Ah, I certainly hope you're not thinking about leaving _me_ for a cup of freaking _tea_ …" Nathan pouted, poking Flynn's cheek and the older man laughed, setting his tea down on the table before turning to his lover with a smile, sweet and loving.

"Even for the most perfect tea in the world, that's simply unthinkable," he promised and though Drake rolled his eyes at the words, he happily accepted the kiss that came after.


End file.
